


HAMILTON (in verses)

by TedsterTheDisturbed



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, Multi, Open to requests, Other, a LOT of ships, i did this because i was bored, jeffmads - Freeform, too many ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedsterTheDisturbed/pseuds/TedsterTheDisturbed
Summary: Basically these are one shots of stories relating to the musical Hamilton, EXCEPT they are written in rap verses? yeah i know im corny. i get bored easily.THIS CHAPTER IS OF JEFFMADS AND IT'S REALLY CORNY AND I DON'T KNOW IT WENT DOWNHILL.





	1. Am i gay?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm open to requests

Admin: **beatboxes**

  
**POV OF JEFFERSON**

Ayo-  
I went off to rant to my homie, Maddy  
He heard about Hamilton calling me a fattie,  
Was about to kick his ass outta my way,  
But then maddie did the "succ" and now im gay.

I swear im not gay, i refuse to be gay,  
But then my boy Burr encourages me to slay,

"I know now, im just confused", i smile and said,  
Though Maddie shut me up saying "boy we're newly wed"

I look at my finger and see a golden ring,  
i swear i thought this gay shit was just a fling

I look at myself in the mirror, am i really this way?  
I notice my appearance and think, "yep im gay"

 


	2. Dirt on Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMS AND BLACKMAIL AND ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE

**POV OF JEFFERSON**  
I came back to NYC to throw some shade,  
After Hamilton disses me and left me unpaid,

I knew i can dig some dirt on this guy if i tried,  
So i head by his house with a camera by my side.

I open the door and make it with the cam on zoom,  
Only to find Laurens butt ass naked in the room.

I throw my camera in fear, i rush out with a blush,  
What was Ham doing, The blood began to rush.

I can't unsee this shit, i swear i think im-traumatized,  
I see the ass again, please get me hospitalized!

Laurens ran out with that third leg free,  
I turn around and wheeze, god why did i see?!

He covered up and grabbed my shoulders in a cry,  
"JEFFERSON, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE JUST LIE"

I pause and look up, should i really hide?  
If word gets out, they'll leave Ham's side

I smirk widely and offer a deal for the two men,  
They agreed in shade, and signed the deal with a pen.

"For this to be quiet, we will pay a great deal,  
And if done against orders, our demise will be real.  
Paid monthly, Jefferson agrees to hold back,  
No way out, even with no money, the bills must stack.  
Signed by Laurens and Hamilton, there's no way back"


	3. I'm Unkind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUATION OF THE BLACKMAIL AND LAMS AND JEFFMADS AND MORE HELL

**POV OF JEFFERSON**

"I got paid, it was a new day" i said by around seven,  
Hams is miserable and poor, i think, no i know im in heaven.

Maddy and i buy new furniture as he now lives with me,  
Though one night i'm caught off guard, is that John i see?!?

He breaks through the window, "Aha! You're also like us" he says,  
"You got the wrong idea" i reply, "He needs to be here, there was no other way!"

Laurens cringed and got out his phone to snap a pic,  
Maddison throws a book at his face,  
I think "god damn that was slick"

We sit in office, Hamilton and i, it's silent,  
I know if i say a word, it'd get violent.

We avoid eye contact and do our job,  
He clears his throat, just like a snob.

"I know we both have seen some private things,  
But i can't help but notice you and Madison both have rings.  
How about we end this and your marriage remains its prosperity,  
As long as Laurens and i    
Are free, we'll show no barbarity.

I think for a moment,I'm upset by this contradiction,  
I agree to the idea, i suppose it's our valediction.

We remain silent and leave this gossip behind,  
Except here i am now addressing it- i know im not kind.

Huehuehuehueh


	4. I'm None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTINUATION NOW IN LAMS

**POV OF ALEXANDER HAMILTON**  
Aye, i heard that prick Thomas told you some new shit,  
Let me fill in the gaps he missed before you split.

Laurens and i never got caught by that lying cunt,  
I'm sure he said all this as some publicity stunt.

Jefferson stalked and assumed i was gay,  
He spoke about it once or twice, night and day.

Don't think i gave in and signed that contract,  
Instead lauren and i planned an attack.

We did bash his window and discovered his affair,  
So of course he agreed as we are now aware.

Now here we are, with the truth spoken,  
I won't let someone call me gay and stay unbroken.

Im not gay, im not queer, I promise to you I'm none  
"You are bisexual, Alex"  
Laurens says when I'm done.

**Author's Note:**

> still open to requests


End file.
